


In Defiance of Reason [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: demon alchemist [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al is Dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed is a mass-murderer, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’re doin’ your best. It’s just your best isn’t quite good enough, Colonel. So while you’re doing whatever the hell it is you do, I’ll be here cleaning up after you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defiance of Reason [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Defiance of Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591607) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Crazy!Ed%20Verse/In%20Defiance%20of%20Reason.mp3) | 33:08 | 30.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[demon alchemist Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/demon%20alchemist.m4b) | 10:52:21 | 298.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-defiance-of-reason) |  |   
  
### Music

_Uso_ by SID

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
